BloodWolf
by LycanKing
Summary: Nero BloodWolf has come back to New York after a few years. He is reunited with his old dear friends and some new ones. Next thing Nero knows he is apart of Clary's group, and is willing to help find her mother. While still trying to figure out who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**(Nero and Farron are the only characters I own. Next chapter Layla will be introduced, shes another character I own. Hopefully that'll be up soon, but I don't know if it will yet. Anyway, Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 1: Old Time Friends**

"This poetry is horrible" I said to myself.

After a few moments of listening to this horrible poetry, I began scanning the room. Only one person in the coffee shop caught my attention. It was the girl's red hair that caught my attention. Not I was attracted to her, but her hair was different than most Shadowhunters. But the guy beside her, that was mooching up to her. Was one of those guys I wanted to just punch in the face. Their faces tightened, they obviously thought the exact same thing I did.

Suddenly a black figure appeared by the shop window. At first I was absolutely clueless who the person was. But the figure locked eyes with the red haired girl, and then the hood went down.

Jace Wayland.

"Thank god," I thought.

Not wasting any more of my time in this place, I got up and walked out of this place. Once I was outside, I saw Wayland walk around the corner to the back of the shop. Walking in a normal shadowhunter pace, I followed him, turning the corner behind him.

"The great Jonathan Wayland isn't as aware to his surroundings as usual" I said mockingly.

He whipped around, ready for a fight like the Jace I knew. His expression lightened when he saw me. "Nero Bloodwolf, I'm always on guard, except this once. It seems I wasn't prepared for a ghost to show his face after such a long time."

"Ghost? My skin color is darker than you whitey," I said with a grin, "Don't miss your childhood friend? Another attack on my pride. But I've snuck up on you, my life is now complete."

Just like old times, we laughed at each other's ridiculous comments.

The back door of the coffee shop came flying open. The girl with red hair came out, obviously looking for Jace. This was why she looked at me with surprise, until she turned to see Jace. Franticly she reached into her pocket, pulling out an angelic rune drawing.

She pushed it towards Jace, "What does this mean? Why am I seeing this symbol everywhere?!"

Jace looked over her shoulder to me, I shrugged. I didn't know what to tell her, she was a new person in general to me. She's obviously seen Jace somewhere, hinting why she's being frantic.

"You are not a part of the mundane world, or human world." He stated, looking at her intently.

"If I'm not human than what am I?!" She exclaimed.

"A Shadowhunter, but not nearly as badass as Jace and myself" I chimed in.

A thought crossed her mind, I could tell, because she was going to say something. Until her phone went off. Her face went from confusion to absolute panic.

Answering the phone she said "Mom! What? I'm coming home!"

Then just like that she took off running. Jace and I exchanged glances, and then took off behind her. She walked into an apartment building. I stopped, examining the building.

"Jace, there's a demon in there" I stated, feeling rather excited.

At first he just looked at me, "How can you tell?" He questioned.

"I'm good like that remember."

He glanced at me, the realization hit him. We walked inside. The bottom level had no damage to it, but the smell of a demon was here.

"And I'm a damn genius."

I darted up the stair, Jace followed. Reaching the correct place, I could tell it was, there was no door. I walked inside, but Jace pushed through me when he heard the girl scream. The apartment was demolished. Whatever had come here had a little too much fun. Seconds later the girl and Jace walked out of a different room. I only looked at them.

"Believe us now? What demon was here?" I questioned.

The girl nodded slowly. "Ravener. Also this is Clary," Jace spoke.

I just nodded.

"Am I supposed to trust you?" Clary asked us.

"Well I did just save your life" Jace shrugged.

"Hm, I would. Unless you want to be killed by something far uglier than the Ravener" I retorted.

All of a sudden, the guy from the coffee shop that I wanted to punch in the face appeared. He hugged Clary.

"Simon, look for stuff around the house. My mom is gone. She said "he" found her. Not that even I know what that means" Clary stated.

"Clary come here, I don't bite. I'm not that weird. Now Jace, he might." I called to Clary.

She stepped forward towards me, looking confused. Looking into her eyes I saw the problem. But didn't feel like airing it just yet. I waved her away, her knees gave out. Simon went to the floor to hold her.

"Jace, the ravener poisoned her! Get her to your institute. I'll catch up later."

I took off out the door before Jace could retort something about me not being his leader. Stepping out of the building, I started walking towards Magnus Bane's house. The cool breeze felt good; thankfully my hair wasn't like Jace's. Bet that was annoying when the wind caught it. I laughed. I could see where Magnus lived just ahead of me. But a moving figure in the corner of my eye caught me off guard. My sleeve of my gear caught on fire.

"Toasty, but no" I patted the fire out, whipping around.

"I could have set you on fire Nero." Said a woman's voice. Golden cat eyes were looking straight at me.

I had only a guess at who it was, but it was dark around me and the woman. I pulled my witchlight stone out. Illuminating the area around us. I saw her bright blue hair, with streaks of purple in it. I was correct in guessing who it was, even though I haven't seen her in a year or two. It was Farron, a witch.

A smile crossed my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry it took me so long to get this part up. A lots been on my mind, and I haven't really had the urge to continue it. But after being bothered by a few people -.- I decided to continue it! Enjoy!:D)**

**Chapter 2. Vampire**

"Maybe you should stick to using your scythe, love." I smarted off.

"Don't make me use the fire again." she threatened.

I got up in her face.

"Oh really Fare? Come on!"

She blushed, and then slowly backed away.

"I have someone for you to meet, well someone I'd like you to meet." She said with a smile.

I looked at her confused. If Fare wants me to meet someone then either they're weird or freaky. But I indeed did wait for the person. Fare waved her hand, and then someone came out of the shadows. Once the figure walked into the witchlight, I instantly saw she was a vampire. But holy shit, she was beautiful. I tried not to let my jaw drop. For a vampire, her skin actually had some color to it. Her hair was black, but her eyes were just amazing. They were a silvery blue color. I felt my cheeks heat up, hopefully my cheeks weren't red.

"And who would this Vampire be?" I questioned.

The vampire whispered something to Fare; I swear I saw her face turn red. Fare laughed.

"Why don't you tell him that, Layla?" Fare was grinning.

Layla shook her head no furiously. Her face was red, surprised that could happen with vampires.

"There something I need to know?" I asked confused.

Layla still only looked at me, Fare was stilling grinning.

"Fine, since Layla won't tell you, I will." Fare stated.

"No you will not!" Proclaimed Layla.

The two girls got into a small argument. But by the looks of it Fare was winning the argument.

"Um ladies, not to be rude. But if I'm going to stand out here forever, it might ruin my good looks. Plus I have some business to attend to." I said with some attitude.

Fare won the argument; she always wears this glorified smile when she does. Layla looked at the ground and began playing with her hands nervously. After a few moments of watching this happen she looked up at me. It was like she was looking into my soul with her eyes.

"I told Fare that…I've never seen such a handsome Shadowhunter." She said extremely shy like.

I tried to act like it didn't faze me, but I felt the heat on my face show otherwise. Fare was looking at me intently; the look said "Say something stupid". But I was kind of frozen in my own world.

I rubbed the back of my head nervously, "Aren't you a little too old to be hitting on me." I said trying to hide the fact that I was embarrassed. This never happens usually. Most of the time I deflect comments like that, and just use my cocky attitude against it. But I really had nothing back to use. This vampire had caught me off guard. Truthfully she was rather attractive.

"No! I mean, not really. I was only turned a vampire last year. So technically I'm 19 years old, well if I was alive I would be." Her nervousness was taking control of her. She looked at the ground, shifting her weight back and forth on her heels.

"Hm, I see." I couldn't help but smile.

Never has the thought of being with a vampire popped in my head. But, with this one, maybe something will happen. The heat of my cheeks got more intense.

"Awh, so cute!" Fare proclaimed, looking from me to Layla, "You two could be a perfect match."

Layla looked up at me; we made eye contact for a brief moment, until I looked away. I glared at Fare, she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Tread lightly, Fluffy." I taunted.

She shook her head, clearly not liking that nickname. "I'm not fluffy!"

"Sure you aren't." I said walking past the girls.

Fare grabbed my arm, "Don't make fun of me then just walk away!"

I looked at her, "Don't worry, Fluffy, you'll be able to talk to me sometime soon. I've got to have a conversation with Mr. Bane. See you later ladies."

Making a mad face at me, Fare tried to use magic on me. I whipped around and caught her hand. Wiggling my finger at her, "Shadowhunter remember? Plus I know you all too well for you to get the upper hand on me."

Layla giggled, Fare instantly glared at her. Letting go of Fare's hand, I took off towards the building where Magnus lived. Fare yelled something at me, but I was already too far to understand it. Thankfully I reached Magnus' house under a minute or two. Thank you Shadowhunter speed.

Walking up the steps, I knocked on the door. There was a rustling noise behind the door, within seconds the door flew open.

"Who is bothering me? I'm trying to set up for a party!" Magnus didn't look too pleased.

"Are you not excited to see me, Bane?" I smarted off.

For a moment he only looked at me, by my guess trying to figure out who I was. Then realization hit him. He clapped his hands together, "Nero! It's been awhile!" he said cheerfully.

I wasn't expecting what happened next, he hugged me. The smell of cologne was all over him. It was nauseating. I made a face because of the smell, but returned the hug. Thankfully he backed away seconds later.

"Don't get to touchy Magnus; you know I don't like that. It's weird. Also less cologne man, those eyes probably already makes you a chick magnet." I said feeling totally awkward, but laughing.

He laughed for a brief moment, but the seriousness came back. "What brings you here young one?"

"I met a girl, Clary was her name. I don't know her last name though. But I know for a fact you put a spell on her. She's been seeing the Angelic Rune and she sees us. As in Shadowhunters. Sometime soon she might end up coming to talk to you."

He played with his hair, "I did indeed put a spell on her. To keep her from seeing the runes of your world. That is what her mother wanted done. But right now I don't have all the time in the world to talk to you. We'll have to schedule a date to talk."

I rubbed my temples; his jokes could be taken many ways. "You are persistent as hell, warlock. I'm only interested in women."

"Like that vampire I smell on you." He retorted with a smile.

I was going to ask how he knew, but he does host parties a lot. So he'd know the other downworlders and probably most of their scents, but it sounds weird. So I didn't at all question him. I wasn't going to get into my personal life with Magnus at this moment.

"Shut it Bane! Anyway I've got to go" I began walking down the steps.

"I struck cord, young Shadowhunter! Don't deny yourself any chances you get!" He called out to me.

He was right; I really shouldn't deny that I felt something towards Layla. But I put those thoughts in the back of my mind, and headed to the Institute.

Once I was going up the elevator in the Institute, all of the memories hit me. Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and myself training all the time. Of course I didn't live here, the Lightwoods couldn't home me. Which I was fine with. Stepping out of the elevator I was greeted by the cat.

"Church! Long time no see you little devil!" I said bending over to pet the cat.

"Well, if it isn't Nero." A man's voice called to me

Looking up I saw Alec, with a friendly smile on his face.

"Alec! Good to see you my friend!" I exclaimed.

He darted towards me, putting his arms around me. Hugging me tight, I returned the friendly embrace.

"Damn, people are awfully huggy today," I said through my laugh.

He broke from the hug, looking at me puzzled.

"I went and visited Bane earlier and he also bear hugged me. But he's weird, but a weird I understand at least a little."

Now he looked a lot less confused, but the look in his eye said something. Only something I could take a guess at what he was feeling. But a silver snake whip wrapped around my arm, then spun into Isabelle Lightwood. She wore her casual shadowhunter gear, but had a bright smile on her face. Her cheeks were oddly a little red.

"Oh how I've been drug in by the gorgeous appeal of Isabelle" I teased sarcastically.

Her cheeks got even darker, "Oh Nero you haven't changed a bit"

"Oh I haven't? It looks like the tables have turned Izzy; you're the one that wants what she can't have now." I smiled.

She frowned at me. Alec busted up laughing, "Oh sister, now you're being rejected, doesn't feel to good does it?" He taunted.

She made a rather aggressive hand gesture then stomped away. Alec and I looked from each other to Isabelle's fleeing figure many times. Once she was out of sight, we busted up laughing. It was a great moment, like old times. But it quickly dispersed.

"Where's Wayland" I asked Alec.

The smile disappeared from his face; the light bulb in my head went off. I knew why Alec reacted that way when I brought up Magnus, and even now when I brought up Jace. But it's his life and I for one think he should just be him, and be accepted for himself. But the Clave as thing against people that like the same gender, I don't get it though. Confronting him about it was something I wasn't going to do.

"Jace is in the library with Clary and Hodge" He said dully.

I nodded in thanks, and then followed church to the library. Walking inside, I forgot there were so many books in it. Someone who loved reading would have a blast in here, but not me. I can rarely get into reading; I like to save the world from demons more than reading. But that's just my view. Finding Hodge and the other two I walked towards them. Upon approaching them, they seemed to be in a heated argument.

"We have no one to take you Magnus Bane's place Clary!" Hodge exclaimed.

"I can take her, and whoever else wants to go." I said with a excited tone.

Hodge clapped his hands together, "Nero! It is good to see you again. Are you sure Bane won't be bothered by shadowhunters coming to his house?" He looked rather curious.

I shrugged, "he'll get over. Everyone that's going needs to dress well. Don't question me, it's just smart. See you all outside, don't keep me waiting to long"

Saying what I needed to say, I made my way outside and waited.


End file.
